Feliz Cumpleaños Sonic!
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sonic, y sus amigos le están preparando una fiesta, pero Eggman tiene un nuevo plan para arruinarles el día.


**Hola! Esta historia es del cumpleaños de Sonic, está dedicado a un simpático amigo que cumple años hoy :D**

Sonic corría a toda velocidad, no sabía que haría ese día. Ya había estado en Central City, en el taller de Tails, en Angel Island...pero nada, nada que hacer, nada que mirar.

-Hmmm...-Decía mientras corría.-¿Por qué no en Green Hill Zone?-Sonrió levemente y aceleró para llegar más rápidamente.-Espero que haya alguien...-

Mientras tanto...

-¡Chicos, chicos!-Dijo Tails, bajando del cielo.

-¡¿Que pasa, Tails?!-Gritaron los demás, alarmados.

-¡Sonic viene hacia aquí!

-¡NOO!-Gritaron.

-¡Aún no está listo!-Gritó Cream.

-El azul no tardará en llegar...-Dijo Knuckles, desinteresado.

-¡Yo lo distraeré!-Se ofreció Amy.

-¿Seguro que podrás?-Le preguntó Tails, preocupado.

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Pero tienes cosas que hacer!-Gritó histérica Cream.-¡Tienes que cocinar conmigo y mi madre!

-¡Cream, solo lo distraeré un rato!

-¡Se acerca!-Gritó Espio.

-¡Ya voy!-Amy salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sonic. Allí, Sonic se paró al verla.

-Anda...hola Amy, no esperaba verte aquí...-Dijo nervioso.

-¡Hola Sonic!-Dijo contenta.

-¿Donde están los demás?-Preguntó. Amy corrió hacia el y lo tomó de la mano.

-¡Te llevaré con ellos! ¿Si?-

-Eh...bueno...esta bien...-dijo pensativo. Amy, fingiendo una amplia sonrisa, se fue corriendo con el de la mano. "Espero que no tarden mucho..."Pensó.

-Hmmm.-Dijo Eggman, mientras los espiaba por un monitor que llevaba Bocún mientras los perseguía.

-¿Que piensa, Dr. Eggman?-Preguntó Bocún.

-Creo que le daremos a Sonic una sorpresa inolvidable.

-¿Enserio, Doctor?-Preguntó Becoe.

-¡Por supuesto cabeza hueca!-Le gritó.-Ha llegado la hora...

-Si, Doctor.-Dijo Bicoe.

-¡Córcholis, Doctor! ¡Yo no le he comprado nada!-Dijo Bocún casi llorando.

-¡No me refería a esa clase de sorpresa, estúpido!-Dijo pegando los ojos a la pantalla, haciendo que Bocún se asustara.

-¡Vuelve a la base ahora mismo, te explicaré el plan, cabeza hueca!-Dijo con una mano en la cabeza (facepalm).

Mientras tanto...

-¡Venga Sonic, vamos de compras!

-¡Pero Amy, no me gusta comprar!-

Amy frenó.

-¿Donde quieres ir?-Dijo sonriente. Sonic se quedó pensativo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Green Hill Zone?

-¡N-No!-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo extrañado.

-Porque...vamos a...¡a comer un helado!

-Bueno...esta bien...-Dijo aún extrañado. Ambos se fueron a paso tranquilo a la tienda de helados.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Tails, necesitamos a Amy!-Gritó histérica Cream.-¡Ella hace unos pasteles deliciosos!

-Vale, pero ¿¡quien distraerá a Sonic!?-Dijo nervioso.

-Puedo ayudaros...-Dijo un erizo bajando de un árbol.

-¿Que?-Ambos voltearon.

-Tu...-Dijo Tails con los ojos como platos.

Con Eggman...

-Bien, ya está el plan.-Dijo contento Eggman.

-¿Seguro que funcionará?-Dijo inseguro Becoe.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Acaso dudas de mi ingenio?!-Gritó enfadado, pegándole en la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no Doctor!-Dijo con las manos en la cabeza.

-Bueno, hora de poner en marcha mi plan...-Dijo frotándose las manos.-¡E-200 Gamma! ¡ven aquí!-

Unos segundos después, entró en la habitación un robot amarillo clavado a E-102 Gamma.

-¿Me llamaba, Doctor?

-Tengo un par de trabajillos para ti...

-A la orden doctor.-

-Esto va a estar genial...-Decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Con Sonic...

Sonic y Amy estaban en la heladería, pero Sonic seguía distraído, pensaba que Amy le ocultaba algo.

-¿En que piensas, Sonic?-Dijo preocupada.

-En nada...-Dijo rodando los ojos.-¿Por qué no vamos a Green Hill Zone?-Dijo dando dos leves pasos.

-¡Espera!-Le agarró del brazo.-Eh...tenemos que...-

-Amy, ¿estás bien?-

-¡Claro, no podría estar mejor! Pero...eh...yo...-No sabía que inventarse, estaba demasiado preocupada por si la necesitaban como para pensar en donde llevarle.

Entonces se acercó volando Cream.

-¡Amy!

-¡¿Cream?!-Gritó.-¡No puedes estar aquí!

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Sonic. Amy se adelantó a ir con Cream.

-¡Por nada, por nada!-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Se llevó a Cream un tanto lejos de ahí, mientras Sonic seguía pensando que estaba pasando.

-¡Espérame ahí! ¡No te muevas!-Dijo alegre. Volteó a ver a Cream.-¿Que diablos estás haciendo aquí?-Dijo enfadada.

-¡Mi madre y yo te necesitamos en la cocina!-Explicó.

-¡Pero no puedo dejar solo a Sonic! ¡Quiere ir a Green Hill Zone!-Dijo frustrada. Cream sonrió.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!-Dijo contenta.-¡Otra persona le distraerá!

-¿Quien?-

Por detrás de Cream, se acercó un erizo negro.

-Yo.-Dijo tan serio como siempre.

-¿Shadow?-Preguntó atónita.

-¡Si! ¿No es genial?-Dijo contentísima.-¡Shadow se prestó voluntario para ayudarnos!-

-¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo?-Dijo preocupada.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo con media sonrisa.-Tu vete tranquila Rose, yo me encargo del azul.-

Amy solo asintió, aún preocupada, luego ella y Cream se fueron corriendo. Shadow se acercó a Sonic, mientras el no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Donde van esas dos?-Preguntó distraído.

-Ahora no te interesa donde van ellas, faker, ahora te interesa la pelea.

-Hmmm...¿Que pelea?-Le miró. Shadow se dio un facepalm.

-¡La nuestra, idiota!-Gritó.

-Eh, esos humitos...-Bromeó. A la cabeza de Shadow le salía humo. Corrió hacia Sonic y le pegó fuertemente en la barbilla, haciendo que Sonic cayera al suelo.

-¿¡Que estas demonios haces!?-Gritó, intentando levantarse.-¿¡Cual es tu problema!?

-"¿Cual es tu problema?"-Repitió burlón.-¡Dejate de pamplinas y vamos a la pelea!-

-¡Pues vamos!-

Ambos comenzaron un gran y violento combate (que para Shadow solo era una simple distracción...)

Mientras tanto, el la casa de Vanilla...

-Mira Cream, tienes que mezclar la levadura con la harina...

-¿A si?

-¡Si, justo así!

-¡Chao, chao!-Dijo Cheese.

-Muy bien chicas.-Dijo contenta Vanilla.-A este ritmo estará lista enseguida.

-Gracias señora Vanilla.-Sonrió Amy.

-¡Gracias madre!-Dijo alegremente Cream. Volteó a ver a Amy.

-Bien, ahora hay que meterlo en el horno y esperar a que esté listo.

-¡Vale Amy!-Metió el pastel en el horno.

-Falta poco...-Suspiró. Entonces la pared explotó. Amy, Cream, Vanilla y Cheese miraron hacia allí. Vieron al robot amarillo E-200 Gamma. Ese se abalanzó hacia las chicas, tomó a Cream de las orejas y jaló a Amy del brazo, y se las llevó.

-¡No! ¡Sueltameeee!-Gritó Amy haciendo fuerza.

-¡Por favor señor robot, sueltenos!-Gritó Cream casi llorando.

-¡Oh, demonios!-Gritó Vanilla.-¡Tengo que avisar a Sonic!-

Vanilla corrió a Central City, donde encontró a Sonic y Shadow luchando a muerte.

-Vas a morder el polvo...Shadow...-Dijo cansado.

-Eso es lo que piensas tu...faker azul...pero el combate no ha terminado...-Dijo también cansado. Fueron interrumpidos por Vanilla, que corrió hasta quedar en medio de los dos erizos.

-¡Sonic...esto es...urgente...!-Dijo recuperando el aliento.

-¿Que ocurre señora Vanilla?-Dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Cream y Amy...han sido...secuestradas!

-¿¡QUE!?

-¡Un robot de Eggman destruyó mi casa... y se las llevó!

-¡Maldición!-Dijo cerrando los puños.-¡Las rescataré!

-Estas demasiado cansado...-Dijo Shadow, acercándose al lado de Vanilla.-Te ayudaré a rescatarlas.

-¿Por qué?

-Amy me ayudó a recordar la promesa que le hice a María...se lo debo.

-¡Pues no perdamos más tiempo!-Sonrió.-¡Vamos a rescatarlas!-

Los dos corrieron a una velocidad impresionante hacia el laboratorio de Eggman.

-¡Tened cuidado!-Gritó Vanilla.-¡Avisaré a los demás!-Se fue corriendo a Green Hill Zone, preocupada por lo que les pudiera pasar.

Mientras tanto...

El robot soltó a Amy y Cream en una jaula en el laboratorio de Eggman.

-¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!-Gritó Amy.

El robot simplemente pasó de ella, y salió del cuarto.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡NO HE ACABADO CONTIGO!-Sacó el martillo y golpeó la jaula, pero no consiguió romperla.

-Amy, calmate...-La tranquilizó Cream. Amy volteó a mirarla, tenía los ojos rojos y enseñaba los colmillos-

-¿¡QUE ME CALME!?-Gritó.

Cream se asustó, y se alejó, lo que hizo que Amy se calmara.

-Lo siento Cream...pero no se que podemos hacer...-Dijo algo más calmada.

-¡Tranquila!-Sonrió.-¡Sonic nos rescatará!

-¡Es verdad!-Sonrió. Luego miró al exterior.-¡Sonic nos recatará!-

-¡A si es, Amy! ¡No hay por qué preocuparse!

-Sonic...si puedes...ven rápido...-Susurró.

Con Sonic y Shadow...

-Bien, ya llegamos.-Dijo Sonic, parándose a unos metros del laboratorio.

-Genial, ¿y ahora como entramos?-Dijo serio Shadow.

-Solo sígueme.-Dijo desapareciendo del sitio, tan solo dejando un rayo azul. Shadow le siguió.

-Por fin ha llegado...-Dijo Eggman.-Bocún.

-¿Si, Dr. Eggman?

-Llama a los robots...

-¡A la orden, Doctor!-Bocún fue al laboratorio.

-¡Vamos Shadow!-Gritó Sonic.-¡Tenemos que buscarlas!

-Maldito Sonic...-Susurró el.

Ambos corrieron hacia el centro de la base, y empezaron a llamar a las chicas:

-¡Amy, Cream! ¡¿Donde estáis!?-Gritaron continuamente.

-¡Jo jo jo!-Se oyó al final de la habitación. Ambos voltearon. Era Eggman.-¡Bienvenidos queridos erizos!-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas, Sr. Robot, una pregunta, ¿prefiere que resolvamos esto por las buenas o por las malas?

-¡Esta vez te derrotaré!

-Si ya...siempre dices lo mismo...-Dijo rodando los ojos, desinteresado.

-Esta vez es diferente...te tengo una sorpresita...-Dijo ansioso.

-¿Ah? ¿y que es?

-Es esto...-Volteó a la puerta.-¡Metal-Sonic, Mephiles!

-¿¡METAL-SONIC?!

-¿¡MEPHILES?!

-A si es...Sonic, Shadow...aquí están los inmejorables Metal-Sonic y Mephiles.-Por la puerta entraron esos dos.

-¿¡Como es posible!? ¡Ya os derrotamos!-Dijo Sonic impresionado.

-Jo jo jo ¡al ataque mis robots!-

Así empezó la batalla. Metal-Sonic luchó contra Sonic, le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la barriga que duró unos segundos, luego Sonic se llevó las manos a la barriga, intentando calmar el dolor. Luego, contraatacó. Mephiles luchó contra Shadow, saltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, haciendo que Shadow cayera al suelo y se tocara la mejilla donde le había dado, eso le había dolido. Ambos siguieron atacando.

Mientras, en una habitación cercana...

Amy y Cream golpeaban los barrotes de la jaula, ya querían salir.

-¡Déjanos salir, Eggman!-Gritó Cream.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-Gritó Amy, que había oído gritos en la habitación de al lado.

-¡¿Que ocurre Amy?!-Preguntó preocupada la coneja. Amy agudizó el oído...y oyó las voces...

-¡Son Sonic y Shadow!-Gritó. Ambas golpearon más fuertemente los barrotes.

-¡SONIC, SHADOW! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!-Gritaron a la vez.

Sonic y Shadow se dieron cuenta.

-¿As oído eso, Shadow?

-Si, ahora lo que hay que hacer es llegar a la jaula...-Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la tripa de Mephiles.

-No te distraigas...-Le susurró.

-Maldición...estos tipejos no nos van a dejar rescatarlas...-Dijo Sonic, mientras esquivaba los golpes de Metal-Sonic. Entonces, por la entrada principal, entraron Tails y Knuckles.

-¡Sonic, Shadow!-Gritaron a la vez. Ambos voltearon.

-¡Knuckles, Tails! ¡Rápido! ¡Liberad a Amy y Cream!-Dijo Sonic, intentando golpear a Metal-Sonic.

-¡Pero Sonic!-Gritó Tails.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO!-Interrumpió Shadow.

-¡Cuantos más mejor!-Dijo Sonic.

Tails y Knuckles corrieron hacia el pasillo, y buscaron a las chicas.

-¡AYUDA!

-¡SONIC!-Se oyó detrás de una puerta. Knuckles derribó la puerta, y vieron a Amy y Cream encerradas.

-¡Tails, Knuckles!-Gritó alegre Cream.

-¡¿Donde está Sonic?!-Dijo preocupada Amy.

-¡Está peleando con Mephiles y Metal-Sonic!-Contestó Tails.

-¿¡QUE?!-Gritaron atónitas. Knuckles intentó derribar la jaula, pero no pudo.

-¡Es imposible derribar esta cosa!-Gritó.

-Eggman sabía que intentaríamos derribarla...así que...-Miró a su alrededor, y vio un brazo de robot desmontado.-Intentó neutralizar nuestros ataques...

-¿Y que tiene?-Dijo enfadado Knuckles. Tails agarró el brazo metálico.

-Si consigo arreglar este trasto, derribaré los barrotes.

-Bueno, ya estás empezando.-Dijo impaciente. Tails se sentó y manoseó el aparato unos minutos.

-¿Y como va el pastel?-Preguntó Knuckles.

-Bien, ahora Vanilla lo estará sacando del horno.-Contestó Amy, aburrida.

-¡Esto ya está!-Gritó Tails, levantando el aparato hacia arriba. Los tres soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Por fin!-Gritaron.

-Ahora Knuckles, hazte a un lado...chicas, alejaros un poco...-Ellos obedecieron. Tails disparó. La jaula se hizo pedazos, solo quedó un humo negro.

-¡Venga vamos!-Gritó Tails.-¡Hay que ayudar a Sonic!-Todos fueron detrás de Tails.

Con Sonic...

El estaba aún peleando con Metal-Sonic, pero, esta vez, ganando.

-¡Eggman, estás acabado!-Le gritó cuando Metal-Sonic ya estaba debajo de el.

-¡Eso te digo yo!-Dijo Shadow, haciendo lo mismo con Mephiles.

-¡Jo jo! ¡Eso es lo que vosotros creéis!-Eggman les enseñó un mando con un enorme botón rojo en el centro, y lo pulsó. Mephiles y Metal-Sonic se levantaron automáticamente. Un brillo dejó ciegos a todos los presentes.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-Gritó Shadow.

-¡No veo nada!-Gritó Sonic.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, Sonic y Shadow fueron recuperando la vista levemente, escucharon un ruido de metal, y por fin pudieron ver. Ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver lo que era...

-¡Mephiles y Metal-Sonic se han fusionado!-Gritaron a la vez.

-Je, je, je...-Dijo con voz robótica.-Mi nombre es Metal-Mephiles -Dijo con una mirada malévola.

-De acuerdo, seas lo que seas, si quieres evitar una humillante derrota, será mejor que te rindas ahora.-Le dijo Sonic, que parecía muy seguro de si mismo.

-Adelante...-Dijo Metal-Mephiles, haciendo un signo con la mano. Sonic saltó, se enrolló en bola y atacó a Metal-Mephiles, pegándole en varias parte de su cuerpo. Pero él parecía no inmutarse.

Al ver su reacción, Sonic volvió a intentarlo, esta vez, haciendo un Homing Attack. Metal-Mephiles le dio un guantazo, lo que hizo que Sonic cayera fuertemente hacia el suelo.

-Maldito...-Dijo frotándose media cara.-Mis ataques parecen no hacer efecto...-

En esto llegaron Tails y los demás. Vieron horrorizados la escena, y muy sorprendidos miraron a Metal-Mephiles.

-¡Sonic!-Lo llamó Tails. Sonic volteó.

-¡Tails, vete de aquí!-Dijo haciendo un signo con la mano.

-¡No te dejaremos!-Lo defendió Knuckles.

-¡Sonic, Shadow! ¡Cuidado!-Gritó Cream. Metal-Mephiles había empezado a atacar, y aplastó a los dos erizos. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, parecían muertos **(inspirado en Sonic Generations XD)**

-¡SONIC, NO!-Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos la eriza rosa.

-¡NOO!-Gritaron los demás. Knuckles pudo ver como aún respiraban los dos, suspiró profundamente, e hizo un ritual:

-¡Los siete Caos son los servidores... el corazón intensifica su poder, el controlador sirve para unificar el Caos... Esmeralda Principal necesito tu ayuda...Dadle fuerzas a estos dos erizos, para salvar el mundo!-Gritó.

Más lejos de allí, la Esmeralda Principal empezó a brillar fuertemente, y levitó hacia arriba, nunca se había comportado así.

Entonces, Sonic y Shadow también empezaron a levitar, un brillo recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Animo, Sonic, Shadow!-Gritó Cream.

-¡Vosotros podéis, Sonic, Shadow!-Gritó Tails.

-¡Sonic, Shadow, contamos con vosotros!-Gritó Amy.

Ambos cerraron los puños y abrieron los ojos. El brillo que los recorría desapareció lentamente, al igual que la Esmeralda Principal iba volviendo a la normalidad.

El aspecto de los erizos era deferente, pero no eran Súper Sonic ni Súper Shadow, ni tampoco Hiper Sonic y Shadow. Su pelaje era blanco puro, los dos con mechas como las de Shadow color azul celeste muy claro, y sus ojos eran color turquesa.

-¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!?-Gritó Eggman.

-¿De verdad creías que ibas a derrotarme, por transformarte en un monstruo?-Dijo Sonic.

Metal-Mephiles retrocedió, asustado por los erizos, pero recobró la compostura.

-¡Porque tu pelo haya cambiado a blanco no serás más fuerte!-Dijo con su voz de robot.

-Eso ya lo veremos...-Dijo con media sonrisa Shadow. Ambos se tiraron a por el robot. Sonic hizo el doble de fuerte su ataque Light Speed Dash, y unos ataques nuevos aún sin nombre.

-¡_CHAOS... BLAST!-Gritó Shadow. _

_Sonic y Shadow se juntaron, se miraron, ambos asintieron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Se cogieron de las manos, y empezaron a girar levemente, cada vez más rápido asta parecer un tornado. Tails, Knuckles, Cream y Amy salieron de allí a toda prisa, fue nada más salir cuando todo el cuartel general de Eggman explotó, por los aires salió Eggman y sus robots._

_-¡VOLVERÉ, SONIC!-Gritó, antes de desaparecer en el cielo. _

_-Chicos, aún queda tiempo.-Susurró Cream._

_-Bien, vosotros marchaos, ya me encargo yo.-Se ofreció Amy. Los tres obedecieron y se fueron. Amy fue a buscar a Sonic y Shadow._

_-¡Sonic! ¡Shadow! ¿¡Donde estáis!?-Gritó. _

_-A-Aquí...-Dijo Sonic, apartando una tabla de madera que tenía encima._

_-Chicos, ¿estáis bien?-Dijo ayudándoles a levantarse._

_-Si...bueno, no...es decir...claro...-Dijo Sonic, sin saber que decir._

_-¿Donde está Shadow?-Ambos miraron por todos lados, para luego descubrir a Shadow intacto __mirándolos desde un árbol._

_-Amy, date prisa.-Le guiñó un ojo.-¡Chaos Control!-Shadow desapareció de allí._

_-¿A que se refería?-Preguntó el erizo azul. Ella sonrió._

_-Solo cierra los ojos, te llevaré a un sitio._

_-Mmmmm..._

_-Pofaaa Sonic_

_-Vale, vale.-Asintió y cerró los ojos. Amy lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a Green Hill Zone._

_-Ya está aquí...-Susurró alguien. Se oyeron unas risas._

_-Amy, ¿donde estamos?-Dijo Sonic, aún con los ojos cerrados._

_-Sonic, abre los ojos.-Dijo soltándole la mano. Sonic abrió los ojos y..._

_-¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-Gritaron todos sus amigos. Sonic se fascinó._

_-¡Se me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños!-Se tocó la cabeza.- ¡Gracias chicos! ¡Sois los mejores!_

_**Fin**_

_**Se que se me hizo largo, pero...¡Feliz Cumpleaños SonicBlueBlur :D! ¡Espero que te haya gustado ^^! **_

_**Perfect Sonic y Shadow pertenecen a SonicBlueBlur.**_


End file.
